I oto koniec Leo Valdeza
by Park Rose
Summary: Leo Valdez. Śmieszek. Czy ktoś spodziewał się że w środku okaże się zepsuty. Że jest pustą skorupą? One Shot. Żadnych shipów Samobójstwo


Jestem Leo Valdez. Tak ten Leo Valdez. Ten śmieszny i głupi. Nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego że noszę maskę. Maskę za którą ukrywam swój ból. Kto by miał to zauważyć? Nikt się o mnie nie martwi. Tylko wtedy gdy muszę zrobić im jakiś przedmiot czy naprawić coś. Nie śpię, nie piję i nie jem. Postanowiłem sobie dziś zrobić przerwę, jedną z niewielu. Wyszedłem z bunkru 9 i usłyszałem śmiechy i znajome głosy więc podszedłem do nich żeby się przywitać ale zatrzymałem się gdy usłyszłem swoje imię.

-Głupi, leniwy Leo! Ile mam czekać na ten zegarek który miał mi zrobić? - powiedział zdenerwowany Frank

-Dobre pytanie. Jest leniwy i dotego ciągle żartuję a to robi się powoli irytujące. - dodała Annabeth

-Ciągle Flirtuje z Piper i mnie się to niepodoba. - wtrącił Jason

-A mnie denerwuje że tak strasznie przypomina Sammy'ego!

-Jest bezużyteczny i strasznie słaby jak na jednego z wielkiej Siódemki -Piper powiedziała

-A mnie za to denerwuje że zachowuje się tak dziecinnie! - Percy powiedział zirytowanym tonem

Dobrze wiedzieć co moi przyjaciele o mnie sądzą.

 _Bezużyteczny_! _Słaby_! _Nic nie warty_! _Głupi_! _Leniwy_! _Denerwujące_! _Dziecinny_! Płacząc cicho pobiegłem do bunkru i zabrałem się za pisanie listu pożegnalnego.

Drodzy przyjaciele! Czy kto to tam czyta.

Przepraszam Frank że jestem głupi i leniwy. Gdy ty siedziałeś i jadłeś na statku który ja zbudowałem i którego proporcje zliczyłem

Przepraszam Annabeth że gdy ty płakałaś nad brakiem Percy'ego ja musiałem zrobić statek i nawet nie zauważyłaś że nie jadłem, nie piłem i nie spałem całe dwa tygodnie. Że próbowałem poprawić wam nastrój i poradzić sobie z bólem który odczuwałem poprzez fałszywe uśmiech i żarty

Jasona za to że ciągle Flirtuje z Piper nie dlatego żeby się w niej zakochać tyko dlatego że desperacko potrzebowałem siostrzanej miłości

Hazel za to że Sammy był moim dziadkiem i niemogłem zmienić genów żeby być inny

Przepraszam Piper za to że byłem bezużyteczny i słaby gdy zdobyłem Festusa czy gdy obronił was przed olbrzymami

Percy'ego że zamiast się złamać gdy miałem ochotę robiłem z siebie idiotę abyście nie stali się wrakami tak jak ja

Chejrona za to że byłem nie warty jego nauk dlatego mnie zostawił na pastwę innych obozowiczów

Mamę za to co jej zrobiłem

Ojca za to że nie jest ze mnie dumny

Obozowiczów za to że gdy w czasie wojny wy mogliście siedzieć w obozie i nic nie robić a my musieliśmy ryzykować swoje życia

Moich oprawców że nie wytrzymałem tyle abyście znowu się na mnie uwzieli

Przepraszam wogóle za to że żyję

Nic nie warty, bezużyteczny

Leo Valdez

Teraz się tnę. 11 gróbych i głębokich lini na każdym nadgarstu i czuję jak uchodzi że mnie życie. Umarłem

Olimp

Hefajstos zacząć krzyczeć

-Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie mógł tego zrobić! Nie zrobił tego! Nie! Nie nie!

I wkrótce zostawił olimpijczyków zkonfundowanych

Pov. Hefajstos

Nie! Moje dziecko! Umarło! Przeteleportowałem się tam i wziąłem go na ręce i kartkę również. Szłam przez obóz odprowadzany niedowierzającymi spojrzenia i dzieci. Podeszłym do Chejrona a on uśmiechnąłem się do mnie lecz później zobaczy moją twarz i mojego syna i chciał zacząć zwoływać lekarzy a ja tylko powiedziałem

-On nie żyję

Pov. Chejron

Zbyt Zszokowany żeby odpowiedzieć Bogowi kowalstwa zwołałem wszystkich do pawilonu

-Dziś zmarł Heros-tutaj przetrwały mi szepty-popełnił samobójstwo - ktoś wziąć gwałtowny wdech-Jego imię to Leo Valdez - dokończyłem smutno

Zaczął się rumor. Piper płakała,Frank był w szoku, po policzku Jasona leciały cicho łzy, Hazel również płakała, Percy łapał się za głowę a Annabeth cicho szlochała

-Cisza - chaos rozcią potężny głos-Leo zostawił notatkę na pożegnanie

 **Drodzy przyjaciele! Czy kto to tam czyta.**

 **Przepraszam Frank że jestem głupi i leniwy. Gdy ty siedziałeś i jadłeś na statku który ja zbudowałem i którego proporcje zliczyłem**

Frank był zszokowany

 **Przepraszam Annabeth że gdy ty płakałaś nad brakiem Percy'ego ja musiałem zrobić statek i nawet nie zauważyłaś że nie jadłem, nie piłem i nie spałem całe dwa tygodnie. Że próbowałem poprawić wam nastrój i poradzić sobie z bólem który odczuwałem poprzez fałszywe uśmiech i żarty**

Annabeth było żal i teraz już otwarcie płakała

 **Jasona za to że ciągle flirtuje z Piper nie dlatego żeby się w niej zakochać tyko dlatego że desperacko potrzebowałem siostrzanej miłości**

Piper jeszcze głośniej zaczęła płakać a Jason również

 **Hazel za to że Sammy był moim dziadkiem i niemogłem zmienić genów żeby być inny**

-To nie tak!

 **Przepraszam Piper za to że byłem bezużyteczny i słaby gdy zdobyłem Festusa czy gdy obroniłem was przed olbrzymami**

Piper jeśli jeszcze to możliwe zaczął głośniej płakać

 **Percy'ego że zamiast się złamać gdy miałem ochotę robiłem z siebie idiotę abyście nie stali się wrakami tak jak ja**

Percy poczuł się głupio

 **Chejrona za to że byłem nie warty jego nauk dlatego mnie zostawił na pastwę innych obozowiczów**

Chejron nie wiedział co powiedzać

 **Mamę za to co jej zrobiłem**

Jego mama w podziemiu pogłaskała go po włosach i powiedziała

-To nie twoja wina, mijo

 **Ojca za to że nie jest ze mnie dumny**

-Byłem z ciebie dumny! Bardzo! - Hefajstos krzyknął

 **Obozowiczów za to że gdy w czasie wojny wy mogliście siedzieć w obozie i nic nie robić a my musieliśmy ryzykować swoje życia**

Obozowiczów popatrzyli po sobie z poczuciem winy

 **Moich oprawców że nie wytrzymałem tyle abyście znowu się na mnie uwzieli**

A jego oprawcy zaczęli wycierać sobie oczy

 **Przepraszam wogóle za to że żyję**

-Nie nie nie nie nie! - zaczęli wrzeszczeć

 **Nic nie warty, bezużyteczny**

 **Leo Valdez**

-Nie eeeee!

I oto koniec Leo Valdeza


End file.
